


Declination

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even royalty must abide by Holmes' terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declination

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #18 (Honored With A Star) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Honored With A Star: A character earns or is awarded some honor. What the award is, and why, is of course up to you - as is the recipient.

I groaned the second Watson came in with today's correspondence. I knew what it was from the quality of the paper and the wax seal. My sole comfort was that if we were to be burdened with knighthoods, it was at least due to a case that was a true challenge, and not a mere trifle.

I hovered over his shoulder as he excitedly read the contents aloud.

But when my eyes fell upon the line stating that only _my_ name was to carry the honorific, I grabbed the letter straight out of Watson's hands. I then crumpled the worthless paper into a tight ball and threw it into the fireplace.

“Holmes,” my friend snapped once his shock gave way to frustration, “This is a great honor. You have earned it.”

“So have you! If it were not for your sound judgment and quick reflexes at the climax of the affair, they would be dubbing a corpse!” I checked my anger and regained control of myself. “No, my dear Watson, I cannot accept it. My conditions regarding our work have not changed. It is both, or none.”


End file.
